


The Intermission (Break)

by blindtaleteller



Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Platovember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller
Summary: Chasing Barnes out of the missile silo in Siberia, the last thing Tony Stark expects to see waiting at the top, is Loki. But, his presence is enough to get both Stark and Cap to switch targets. If temporarily. The trickster god has impeccable timing however...
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, frostiron, platonic - Relationship, pre-frostiron - Relationship
Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999015
Kudos: 8
Collections: Loki, Platonic Relationships, Prompted Writing





	The Intermission (Break)

**Author's Note:**

> Door/Universe 1 Tony and Loki; at the end of their Civil War arc. I wouldn't have taken so long with it except .. I couldn't decide whether to keep it as Tony's perspective: or go with Loki's. Ultimately, they're both fairly guarded at this stage still; for reasons..

  * IDENTIFY LOCATION: MORTE - INTER-DIMENSIONAL IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED : HVRA0616-9H-01
  * \---INTER-UNIVERSAL DOORWAY ENTRY POINT H1 : OBSERVATIONAL STATUS - TVA INTERFERENCE: _NOT DETECTED_
  * \----MIDGARD NORTHERN HEMISPHERE : NORTH ASIAN CONTINENT : SUBURBAN AREA DETECTED - VISITATION CAUTIONS _RECOMMENDED_ : SIBERIA
  * \------KNOWN DOMESTIC TIME VARIANCE : 4:34 PM US CST



##  ** +}INTERMISSION{+ **

There were a very few things that could have stopped him, and really?

" _Oh my._ So _many_ toys to play with.. new _and_ known. "

If anything on the very short list of things existing that might have cooled his boiling blood down after watching that video, that could stop Tony dead; " ..what a pity I haven't **_much_** _more_ time for play today. " that voice and that face was definitely one of them. Long dark hair half drawn up and blowing sharply at the ends; the greens and dark colors, tipped with golds. Those things could have passed mostly if not for that voice, and the cut of his eyes noticeable even from there.

" _...what._ " barely made it out as a breath as was; and the rest didn't make it out of his mouth; even if he wasn't the only one stuttering.

Barnes, hanging above from the next piece of walkway inside the silo, was just as confused as to the interruption. Maybe more so for the fact he probably just straight didn't know who he was as easily. Tony was looking for confirmation he wasn't having a bad dream snap as those blue eyes grinned at him; a familiar twisty bit with a shiny blue box in it neither of which he'd seen since Greenwich -- _and even then it had only been the man, not the blue box Loki seemed to have such a big hard on for_ \-- when he just leaned in and poked a really long gilded _..spear?_ At Barnes head while he was still staring down his screwed guidance systems at the impossible. Or what he wanted to believe was the impossible, since Greenwich.

" Boss, I think you should fire _now_ if you're gonna! " tried at kick-starting his brain out of the flurry of thought and memory and twitching to life rage the likes of which he realized as it started up? His mad at Barnes couldn't hold a candle to.

That was before Loki downright grinned at the stunned expressions they were both sporting though, aiming the blunt end of the spear more at Barnes shoulder when he poked him in it at that half hanging lean into the missile silo and said to make his appearance that much more real and what he wanted apparent " Oh come _on,_ boy. His shock seeing me up here to steal _the both of you_ out of his grip and aim? _Won't_ last forever. Are you a survivor, or _target practice..?_ " snapping Bucky out of it and getting Barnes to grip onto that spear.. and take the damned offer, because of course he would!

Loki, of all people, was there; and was going to yank the bastard that killed his parents right out of his sights! " _You sonnuva **bitch!**_ " refocus Tony, while the too familiar Asgardian was yanking Barnes up with that extra strength his durable self came with. Tony was firing too, but too late; the lid slamming closed just behind the toes of Barnes' boots: and yeah he was snapping now.

Too many curses at the freeze up on his way up there; knowing damned well Steve was after him; and he wanted through the thing. Pretty sure he could manage if he could burn through the hinges. And he could; and didn't have time to waste doing anything else. " _...tell me,_ I did _not_ just see who I thought I did? " apparently Cap was closer than he'd thought, and up there actually helping him as quick as he could be: pushing a gap between the top of that silo and the gigantic lid Tony himself had just blown one support for " I don't even _fucking know,_ Steve; but fuck if I _care!_ Friday, confirmation! _Was that_ who I think it was..? " and the immediate understanding that they both wanted out there for the same reasons.

Barnes was dangerous as was. Barnes with Loki grabbing hold of him?

Bad. Very, _horribly bad_ idea.

The sudden slam back of the lid, he heard a few crunches out there; the impact of metal on metal on the other side. Saw the moving gaps of legs. An argument, and when Cap pushed it harder there was the answer " Yes, I believe so. There's a craft out there too boss, and drones: not earth tech that I know of and -- " made him growl because fuck it. " _And?!_ What do you _mean_ and? There's _more_ than that? " He almost wanted to say forget Barnes; no that wasn't true. He _absolutely did_ want to say forget Barnes. Tony wanted Loki _more._ Even, more; having spotted the Tesseract attached to his hip in that funny twisty bit he and Thor had shipped back to Asgard with after New York in particular like an oversized key chain.

" From what I can tell he's collected Zemo. The drones are moving him to his craft now. "

" _Great._ Which side he having it out on with Barnes; _assuming_ that's the crunch we're hearing, and press back we're getting here? " Except, with the lid mostly shut: he couldn't hear it any more. " Gimme a side to cut through. " because backtracking meant running the whole of the Winter Soldier facility. They'd be off the ground by then, one way or another. That's what Tony was betting. Faster to cut through than run down, in; and then through and back out and find the missile silo's top again. " To your right; cut a along the cross-molding and only half will fall in; guides incoming. But, from what I can see on the satellite; they're _not_ fighting any more, boss. " Made him _that much more_ frantic to get to the other side.

" You get that shield up and in and; push to leverage it down when I tell you to.. and if your old war buddy hooks up with _Loki,_ Rogers; I swear to fucking god!! " Pulled up a few extra thoughts he didn't need in his head just then either; though Rogers was quick to snap in " _**If** he does?_ I'm blaming you for not giving him the space of the option _not to,_ between that and being dead. "

" He _killed my **parents**_ you asshat! " halfway through, angrier about seeing that blue eyed face at the moment.

" _**Hydra**_ killed your parents! They tortured _him_ for years until he literally shut down, did that to him _to get_ that result; the same as Zemo used it and what they did to _get_ to this _and_ us! " almost got an answer with the next cut, except Steve was he realized just as pissed and well: the point he snapped in faster than usual slapped the stupid out of him really fast. It didn't help that his damned brain was snorting the addition of tossing in that had also given Loki a clean opening. They had been so focused on beating the shit out of each other; they hadn't noticed him slipping in on the side. Presumed dead or not; Tony should have been paying more attention and he knew it.

That was adding in on the skip, giving Rogers the space while he was cursing himself to slap Tony even better across the face with a fact too true to ignore: " Killing him is _aiding_ those responsible that _might be left!_ They get _away_ if he dies! " snapped enough of the things he didn't want to hear solidly into his ears even as Rogers was prying. And damn it but no he didn't want to hear that.

" Whatever, get it in there! " Didn't want to hear it at all; halfway through the next cut and metal giving between the pry of vibranium up into the still reddish bits but " **.. FUCK!** " he couldn't un-hear or deny those words as they kept rolling through his head like a cartoon snowball; either. Picking up pieces and truths; and the fact that Loki getting his hands on Barnes had and again; very bad possibilities. " Why the hell do you _always have_ to be right _all the god-damned time!_ " came with the few tears he could allow himself in this situation. " ..come on, _come on!_ Get me some thrusters already Friday.. " Or un-hear the ringing even sound of the engine now. " We need to be out this hole _soon as_ it's made! "

" ..not as difficult as you might think. _Trust_ me. Keeping calm is part of it.. " was that voice again, and not aimed at him. So they were having a good talk huh. Great. Cause that was a good sign; and hearing that tone in Loki's voice just pissed him off all the more. Laughing at them; relaxed and unaffected, stepping away: barely heard, over the chilly wind cutting in through the growing gap. Through and he was pulling at the other side. Fucking up the repulsor on his right before it gave; grabbing Steve with the left and rocketing up as best he could on barely half internal repairs.. and batted out of the air again before he was even clear: " **_See?_** " Rogers ripped with another impact right out of his hand " ..like _that._ " and flying in another direction.

" Move along. " Pleased with himself registering as Tony was still recovering from the backhand with that big golden spear of his. Vision still double, back feeling like he should have some x-rays taken later. Everything white snow and blur even when he was focused for the cold bank and drop of snow off the tree he'd been punted into. " Let's not waste further time, hm. The package is wrapped.. and I imagine Friday will have noticed the News and other broadcasts by now. Or will check, now that I've said something in her hearing. " Engines ramping up. The blow of thrusters that weren't his, or jets. No, definitely thrusters.

" _Boss.._ " from Friday, was the start of him guessing whatever he'd done was doing just that; catching Friday's attention. " ...world wide communications have been hijacked. A _huge amount_ of information, classified and otherwise is being dropped on public, _and_ private channels.. "

He couldn't hear Steve, and he wasn't getting on it either. Couldn't tell if he was down for certain; he hadn't seen which way he'd been flung or into what. " _Steve..?_ " was pretty weak, looking for that shield to swing at the one in blurry green. Which was a point of shouted pause for Barnes apparently. " ...will they be okay? " And had him guessing Steve was down too, with the tone and concern.

" The cat is about. Making his way up now in fact, through the facility, since Tony did such a good job of turning the silo into a clean jar with no footholds or finger-grips. Rogers, is simply unconscious. And the rest of the world? " he was close for that, coming into view: but Tony felt the catch and strain of his only good repulsor left being shredded " They'll be too busy ripping at the Accords, J-SOC, the Raft, the murders and inhumanity on display via their own chosen to represent that humanity and otherwise, to worry about where you went as one of the _many_ victims of it's abuse. We have _another_ date, elsewhere. " He tried a punch when the shape of his face was there; still not close enough and Tony was.. barely hanging onto even that. " Though not starting with fixing your head as promised Mister Barnes. If you would kindly get aboard: I have a small couple of pieces of business to attend before we start into that: but I assure you, I will see to it. "

Silence, just pinging engines and he thought maybe the crunch of boots in the snow; and connection of rubber with a metal ramp maybe. And then that face was right there; blue eyes on his brown ones coming into sharp focus: hand cupping his jaw at the neck feeling incredibly familiar even if he wasn't getting the choke this time. " ...the lot of you made quite a mess of things while I was out. "

" ...you're supposed to be dead. " wouldn't have had conviction behind it even if he had been able to cut out the slur: which he wasn't. And got the kind of smile that said Loki knew it wouldn't have had that conviction there either, even without said slurring speech. " Don't _insult_ me further. I might have held up the charade a _little_ longer, _true._ But well.. I couldn't let the insult of falling prey to your human _pretender_ stand; either. "

" _Yeah?_ " his eyes were snapping in, and he noticed smaller things. The catch of moisture in his lashes; the dig of those blue eyes. Tony shoved the idea they were almost welcome compared to the last year alone way into the back of his head. " Get you a lil more twisted than usual? " The prince was still around, still on his way. He'd said that himself.

" Yes. It _did,_ actually. " was dry and flat and came with two things: the lift out of the awkward position in the snow; and the stinging little punch of something piercing his neck.

Sudden warmth there. An injection? Pushing, if late; and useless. he was a lot stronger. " ..what'd you just do ta me, you bastard?! "

" Saved your life. " was quiet as he actually set him back against the tree, followed up by " And your conscience. Leave _Barnes_ to me. As for you.. " and tipped, leaning in as Tony's eyes started to focus on those chiseled features; caught by the eyes: and realized he mostly felt better? But also felt numb. " ..the numbness will wear off in about thirty to forty minutes; once your blood has made a full cycle. _Also._ " damn that self-indulgent grin.

Damn him _...did he just kiss my forehead?!_ " _ **..hate** you.._ " because he swore he did; and because it reminded him of other things he'd shoved into that dark corner.

" Mm. _Good._ Don't forget it either. " standing up. Gonna get away; I hear Rogers though. And.. everything was heavy. A little tingly. Warmer than he knew he should be. " No one else is allowed to play with you as I do. And as much as I like this Soldier; he isn't allowed to take _that place of mine,_ either. I catch you at it again; I _might not_ leave your _next_ pretender alive... " already halfway to the dark green shiny with the whistling engines. Kicking something away from it. " ..like _this_ little rat. Enjoy my _other gifts,_ in the mean time? I know, _Ross_ is.. "

Shape of the ship was changing; a ramp closing. The blow again; harder: liftoff. And he was still too warm; fuzzing out again. He saw the shadow run up far too late. It was gone by then; and it registered. Loki was gone, again. Barnes with him. The failure and realization T'Challa was accepting that too as he checked them over one at a time. Tony was half out before the Panther even got to him; cursing all the way into the depths of the dark behind his own eyelids.

But, determined. Had to rest so he could wake up.

Had to wake up so he could catch him fast; before he jumped planet. If, he could jump planet. The same blue eyes were waiting for him there; hooking into him. Pulling and squeezing a grip on his insides. The need to get after him, way harder a thing than the rage and grief that had snagged him by the neck down there. Like he'd just reached over and slapped that away. The returned personal vendetta; the stronger need to put Loki on his face on the floor: or against the wall. No winner last time. Not really. Not between the two of them.

_Too many things, too many people in the way last time._

_Going to catch you again... gonna finish it for sure this time._

~---+---~

Glad, to have the second nurse out of his hair again, that's what he had been. Pepper would undoubtedly call just to yell at him for growling another one right out of the penthouse; if she were going to find out about it before day after tomorrow. As it was, alone had sounded good at the time. Now back up four floors past the main commons deck in his tower, creeping up the stairs into his penthouse; trying to listen and hear the intruder past the crackle of oil and sizzle of whatever was cooking in whatever pans? Not so much. Power was out selectively, which in this building had taken a few seconds to register shouldn't be a thing at all never mind purely in lighting, security, and the realm of comms 'kay and thanks.

Key appliances only; that's what his stairwell console had said. Refrigeration, mostly. No answer from Friday; was not an optimistic thing either. Silent and dark in a tower used to humming with electronics and other tech, was eerie when you were used to the sound of that and the fact the building generated it's own power source. No contact with the forge or his pad? The closest thing to a weapon he had handy was an umbrella Pep had left behind after a rainy exit from the heli that she hadn't needed. Which he was betting he was gonna need once he'd realized most of the powered items in the kitchen in his penthouse; were not only that but; in use.

And there was no reason for that, except to mess with his head if it was one of the guys. There was a kitchen in the commons below. Coffee and a bar. That up there, was his space.

And after all the crap that had been dropped into the news feeds; from classified files to just straight up loads of political information to send the Accords spinning into the abyss, unveil Hydra publicly --which had resulted in a few officials either on the run or under arrest-- snapping Barnes situation out there too; well.. there was a whole lot of varied levels of crazy out there, and Zemo only in the bag by four days and jailed awaiting trial? Tony didn't trust even the seemingly mostly normal folk right this minute. He was also regretting having ever left bed; but that was the splitting headache that had spidered up his neck and into his braincase more than anything.

The fact he'd been wrongly ordered on bed rest had absolutely nothing to do with the fact he had to look once or twice and practically feel out the next step with his toes.

He was pretty sure he was near the top of the stairs. Had to hand it to his kitchen invader; whatever was going on the stove; did smell good. Onions and spice; pretty sure he smelled some herbs. Rosemary maybe. That smell that only came from pan-fried, breaded meat. Wasn't sure what it was, fish it was not. And potatoes. Definitely potatoes. " ...much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for food? You better identify yourself as a friendly if you are one. Or prepare to get cut in half. Either way. "

Yeah, top of the stairs. He could hear that sizzle a lot clearer to his left, though the voice without even a peek was what had him fumbling on the mis-step. " ..with _an umbrella?_ I might well pay you to see how that is managed. " Falling; and then swinging at his head when a hand grabbed Tony's nearest: and he didn't know why he even tried that himself either: because he felt it snap and bend even before he focused to see it, and the kind of amused expression on Loki's face as he pulled him from the sideways-backwards tumble he'd been about to take down a very tough flight of stairs. " ...really? " was about mirrored in Stark's thoughts, mouth pressing together into a stiff line. Because, of course he'd show up here like this: and he knew that wouldn't work with his durability.

Into a seat at the kitchen island before he could get in an answer; and having to readjust his focus. Rubbing his eyes because there was no point trying to hit him if he couldn't even see him. Or for that matter unless he wanted a few broken bones among the more fragile ones he really liked having the full use of. " ..come to gloat, I take it. Or are we giving in and doing the killing me thing _after_ you eat my food. " was a little slurred.

" ...I could do that too, I suppose. The _gloating_ , that is... " made him squint at the back of his shoulders in the contrast of the fridge light. Liquid in a cup, and slid over. " Drink. " had him opening his mouth and not getting the complaint out before he was cut off from even getting a word out. " I've been watching you; you haven't eaten in more than ten hours; avoided your medication: and the last thing you drank was coffee. Which, you can have a cup of after; you've stopped spinning. "

Which annoyed and angered him on too many levels to do much more than grind his teeth before he shot at his neck. Or where he guessed his neck was. " I'd ask if you're my mother; but with everything you dropped into the hands of mainstream media and public channels I think it's safe to say you're _very aware_ she's dead. "

" Mm. " simply went along with it rather than letting the barbs to his tone so much as scrape him and without so much as a pause or shift in his tone that went below condescending as a result, that reply snapped right out of his general direction. And the smell hit again. Annoyed at him yes, but the tone hadn't grown from the level of chilly agitation he had said the first with. Whatever he was cooking; did smell good though. " And now you have an opportunity to see those still alive what share that responsibility to their deaths and or other forms of justice. " And okay, that did knock the wind out of pretty much everything he had to say just that second. Was it weird that made him mad too?

" You want a thank you for that, do you? " wasn't spared on the venom building up for the spit; though even that got swallowed down with what came in answer to that.

" No, I'd rather you bloody drank what I put in front of you so you aren't cursing and glaring at the apron hanging next to me. You're not even worth arguing with when you can neither keep yourself upright or meet my eyes. Never you mind anything else short of mistaking me for inanimate objects. "

Which, had Tony immediately sitting up and pulling himself from the lean into his own elbows over the counter and reassessing as well as squinting. And damn, now that he looked; yes, he had been talking to the apron hanging by the stove and not him. " ..fine. You get that one. " Had him snagging the cup after a few moments. " ...what is this? "

" Pineapple and carrot juice with ginger and cloves. " had Tony sniffing it. Smelled sweet; but he could almost taste the tang of the pineapple before it was in his mouth; which was watering before he even took the first gulp. " Also your third missed dose. " almost had him spitting it out again; though it wasn't the flavor. He just didn't appreciate having his drink spiked with his meds.

Then again ... " I guess there are _worse things_ you could put in my drink. " which of course came up with the thought: " _Did_ you, put worse in there with it? "

It was helping to clear his head a little. Cool and actually pretty good. " To what end? Our bet is still standing yes..? " Reminded him all the more of the surreal feel of this. The reasons why he didn't trust it. " Bets.. I suppose. Unless this dismal display the last year is your white flag? "

" Nope! " came after he swallowed; setting the glass down temporarily to rub at his eyes; because he might be a homicidal, manipulative asshole; but Loki was not wrong when it came to his ability to manage a fight of any kind but verbal just this moment. And the trickster did have a couple of wins to gloat about. Soem little piece of him was glad, that he would be able to cleanly think about him collecting on Tony's end or vice versa after all: since Stark had been right and he wasn't actually dead. " No.. skipping out. Still gonna win that bet, and; I'm still up by two anyways. Hows about we call this the intermission; since we both agree I'm shit for action for a bit. "

" Mm. A break in the action seems agreeable for us both. "

" Oh? " was an upnote for Stark, because he recalled; Barnes had been fighting with him before they'd gotten through the hatch. " The kid get a few in on you after all? "

The snort though; and the sudden focus of his face, right there across the counter; still a little blurred around the edges as Tony heard the rub of a stool on the other side being scooted into place? That answered even before he gave out the words. " Hardly. He is quick for a human though. " was true too. The same, there was a brief jump in his agitation when he said " If he insists still later, I might well train him. He isn't terrible company. Incredibly curious; very fast to learn. " and genuinely looked intrigued. Tony didn't like that.

Even before, he said " And you dislike him; so there's the bonus of removing a distraction from your field as well as having someone to entertain me in the spaces between. " and made the weighted itch already in his chest spread up along the back of his neck much as the migraine had and lock onto his jaw after the next swallow. After that little stint in the alley next to the restaurant; he knew pretty well some of what passed for entertainment in Loki's book. And his brain had automatically gone there. And put a surge and label on that feeling he absolutely should not be allowing himself to have. " Sounds like you two got pretty buddy-buddy over the last few days, while we were recovering. "

" Enough, I suppose.. " was slightly delayed while he finished off the glass; and saw it refilled before his face was pulled away to check on the food. " ..he's off world now, being tended under Odin's commands. Those won't last long, but I doubt Thor will tell Eir to stop when she informs him of the severity of the mental and physical damage. The boy's nerves were half fried, just as a start. "

That pulled him up a bit; or rather the questions did as his eyes started to fall into focus slowly; and he ended up briefly giving the black apron a glare where it was next to him while he plated up the food. Something more colorful was in order. And not green. Or grey or blue, apparently. Which was most of what he was wearing, apparently. And his dress was kind of throwing Tony a little farther off; because it wasn't anything near what he was used to seeing. No green, no black except in a few details, just dark navy blue that looked black when he wasn't in the light over the stove and dark grey jeans lined with more navy-dyed leather at the seams. No tap on the tile had him boosting a bit in his seat to notice he'd taken off his shoes too. The young god was barefoot in his kitchen... though; " ..are those tattoos..? " did hold his position for a bit, and get his brows to come down a bit at them while Loki half-turned, briefly: and pulled teh potatoes he could still smell herbs and all from the oil in the other pan before shutting the stove off.

" Yes. "

" On your feet. "

" Much more than that, if you must know; I assure you. " was an added curiosity as the plate was set down in front of him; silverware set out on the small place-mats he and Pepper never used. Fried food, mostly. Except the other vegetables. Those looked steamed. He did not however, know what to make of what had been slid in front of him; while Loki had at a much smaller serving of curly brown things that smelled like potatoes. " UH, okay. What exactly, is this I'm putting in my face; and why am I trusting you _aren't_ trying to kill me with it? "

He knew he was being watched as he picked up one of the curly, lightly battered fried things and half tapped, half flexed it against the edge of the plate. Saw the shake of his head in the slight sway of dark curls his wavy hair ended on. Which, was slightly distracting, on the way back to his face; wondering briefly why a vain critter like him would put so much shit in it to spike it back in such an unflattering way back then when it was that naturally ...well. Pretty. " Fried potato, skins mostly; chicken liver, hearts and peeled gizzards. Broccoli, red pepper, onion, sectioned lemon, and parsnip in the medley. " a point away from him had him looking.. was he pointing at the house phone? " In other words, mineral and vitamin rich, as your prescribed diet recommends. And, as I would have recommended; had I been there after the nano machines had done their job. "

" ..yeah thanks for that by the way. " was dry sarcasm on his way back to staring at the oil-cooked stuff. It smelled.. really good, but god; that was a lot of fat too. And gizzards? Heart? That idea wasn't settling on his stomach in great ways even if his appetite was duking it out with his dislike of the idea of eating any kind of internal organ. " The injuries weren't bad enough though, huh? _Had to_ add on a deficiency there with those things building in my blood, I guess. "

" If you'd followed your doctor and nurses instructions, that deficiency would not have left you yellowed as you are. Jaundice, even mild as it is, does _not_ suit you. Now: " the push at his place-mat reminded him not to backtrack on the earlier mom comment, if barely. " _Eat._ The natural iron content alone will help you get back to more.. well just more. "

And all right, the genuine irritation with his current level of health was mollifying. What could he say? His enemy was sitting there telling him he looked like shit. Had gotten in the house in the space Tony himself had made between the fact he was feeling it too, and had literally just finished up kicking out the next nurse in line. second one in three, four days? ...There was also a plus side to it; that he didn't have to go looking for him. At least not this second. Or wonder if he was still on the planet; or likely to stay. So he tried one of the funnier, bigger blobs after swallowing the tentative try of the lemoned veggies.

Ended up going back for another bite immediately. Bitter liver, yes; but not the un-rinsed sort? The batter was good, too. Kept the crisp while the meat was tender and not chewy like a piece of funny rubber. " 's not bad actually. " got him a slight smirk, though it was ..the more acceptable kind; somehow. Tony knew right away though; the quiet between bites couldn't be allowed to rise. " What'd you mean, about Odin and Thor; earlier? " had Loki glancing his way over his plate.

He ate cleanly. Not exactly prim but, napkin ready at one side and using a fork instead of going at his funny skin-fries --which were absolutely amazing by the way-- with those long fingers of his. Grey polish today too, dark and chipped on the left side at the pinkie. " I suppose you'll hear about it when Thor comes blustering through. Odin has been in a coma the last couple of years. " Put Tony to a standstill, if a slow one while he had a sip of .. actually he had no idea what Loki was drinking except that it was bright, almost yellowish green and a little fizzy. Not, from the pitcher he'd poured from for Stark. He could smell some citrus to it though. The tang of it in his nose implying a sour flavor from there across the counter. " With the queen dead, that would have normally meant he would have taken the crown. I was there when it happened however. So I borrowed the old goat's face as my means of taking care of things. "

" And of course the Tesseract had nothing to do with it. " got a fast 'psh' and faster " Of course it did." behind it that reminded him tat much better who he was talking to, so casually. " Not that it matters. He'll likely show to look about for me, for a while; and then find out exactly why what I told him about that idiotic chair was true within a week of that. "

Chair? The throne..?

" ..you are not actually trying to pass to me, that you wouldn't love having the Asgardian throne are you? " came with a squint and a point of Tony's fork at his face from where it was. " Because no way does that fit. Earth and the rest of teh nine realms under your jurisdiction? " " the smile had him solidly in his place until Loki said it. " Exactly. That idiot? Managing the relations, protection, tribute, aid, movement of troops for support and retreat from said support: not to mention dealing with all of the other, far more internal affairs? Eight world over? Including the one with whom we had a peace treaty which he himself broke in order to achieve his palsy one week grounding to New Mexico? Can you imagine; him treating with the folk what hate him more than they hate Odin at the moment? " did... actually make Tony pause.

Because.. a negotiator, Thor was not. Guy had no patience, very little real poise, and frankly he couldn't manage even his own room in the tower; never mind Tony seeing him being able to manage a world. Let alone relations between that world and seven or eight others. He was pretty, had a mostly decent heart if a big dumb ego that pretty much almost matched Tony's; and he knew how to hit stuff. Hard. Often with lightning. These were not the best traits for a world leader. Never mind the leader and protector of several worlds. " ..okay, and yeah that's fair. He's the big, pretty guy you put outside the store to lure in nice customers and intimidate the crappy ones if not toss them out; but would _never bother_ asking about the business actually going on inside: isn't he. "

Nod, that was it; and for a moment Tony was almost surprised he didn't have more to say about Thunder britches: though the slight light to his eyes having said it himself implied the dark haired prince had liked the color of his analogy. Instead he picked up at " I was more privy to that kind of minutia; and now I've run it and had my expectations confirmed? " he shook his head, briefly raising his fork. " He can have it. " but that wasn't the part that was stunning. It was the simply stated, scoffing and harsh when he said it " I would rather be free to be me, than be King any longer. Do what ** _I_** want. So yes. And good riddance. " that pierced through as being honest. Which was off, and stirred up his irritation briefly again; for reasons even Tony couldn't touch fully but, that came out in another question he couldn't keep the bite out of.

" I guess Earth would be easy be comparison. That why you made that deal? "

" No, and you're wrong. Earth is a bloody mess. " He was about to argue, point a few things out; when the thought itself was cut off with the continuation. " Look at this most recent mess, as example. Even it's heroes are targets and reason for discrimination. You're still busy trying to categorize yourselves by skin pigments, and landmasses, and even the unnecessary labeling of sexual preference, as though that is made more in worth by making lines to divide yourselves from one another is somehow going to make it better than removing those made up barriers entirely. So busy sniping at each other, you haven't been looking at the children watching you to realize or take into account you are passing it on with every witness to your foolishness, and every defense for it, demanding one group is more special than another instead of realizing the problem is that you've drawn those lines in the first place: instead of accepting that all of the above fall under one born-equal standing and pushing that to finally eradicate it. Human. " he shook his head. " And why. Because you're afraid, and the previous generation taught you to rationalize hate, greed and giving another of your own kind pain and suffering; the same way the current generation is doing now for the next. Too busy creating the next link in the chain of continued bigotry between religions and the lack of, racial lines that should not exist, and much more to actually make a real and combined effort to do anything honest about it outside of those historically multi-millennially failed examples. "

And what did you say to that, when it was; actually true? When you could see the facts behind those statements and that they stood up as proven and recorded facts some of which were older than days before Christ, as far back as ancient Egypt and the first Chinese empires? The model with which humanity dealt with these things was broken; and the number resolved to actually fixing it was too small to make a difference. Seemingly smaller these days, between 'special interest groups' the majority of which were breeding even harder and more toxic lines between ...other humans.

Tony was reminded of his history teacher just then, and almost wincing at the sardonic way he'd mocked Stark right back, at the question of why history not immediately related to their generation was so damned important. Because, they were supposed to learn from it, and carry that forward. Not just the good parts. But how _not to_ repeat or fall into the bad, and downright evil parts either: on all sides. Excuses were just that. Excuses. Words meant to lessen the weight of mistakes made: but there were some mistakes, when excused: that made people less.

Like mine.

I wonder if Cap would be smiling, or frowning; if he could hear me thinking now.

Because.. he had helped that along this time. On a very big scale. And he knew it. Almost sent a kid that had been kidnapped and tortured until he literally didn't know who he was from one set of words to the next, for about seventy years to prison to add to the massive file of injustices already done to him; all because what. He let the impatience and pressure of the nown _ow_ now get in the way of doing things right and making sure they had their ducks in a row. They hadn't even had the right man. Personal shit aside; they had let a psychopath on a revenge kick kill dozens, injure hundreds, and then hunt and frame someone who was already a victim just so he could use and abuse him more. The same ways the ones who had built, hired and ordered more of it and the him that resulted had; instead of making sure he had an opportunity to break free of the abduction of his mind and body.

And that was shit. Utter shit. And that shit was absolutely partially his. Thinking on it, he didn't like the guy, didn't trust him. But after the time he'd spent thinking about it with what healing he had done: he could recognize that even that was the fault of those who had taken Barnes. If they hadn't; he might have known him. If they hadn't; he might have still been someone his Dad had been working with before he died; just like Barnes had in the forties. Instead of his killer. " How is he, really? Or.. was he; when you saw him last..? "

He wasn't too surprised that Loki hesitated, but immediately knew who he was talking about. He finished off a forkful more of his fries before passing them over and scraping the remainder to Tony's plate.. which; he hadn't even realized he'd finished, actually. The food was that good; he'd just gobbled it up and not given what it was a second thought. " Stabilized mentally for the most part, if restless. His treatment will last a few weeks at the very least. Much of it is psychological pathing; triggered through pain memory and specific keywords, and with a copy of the book in hand those are easy enough to avoid and even block from his hearing where needed. Sickeningly grateful for the more real opportunity to heal that Asgardian technology and magics provide. Insistent he repay the debt, when he gets back here.. and, very curious about me and my section. "

" Your section? " was something that caught his interest, and helped him veer away from the rest of the answers. He was recovering, and that was both enough and unsettling so soon after. At least for Tony. Some part of him couldn't easily let go of the fact his hands had been the ones used to beat and strangle his parents to death.

" Mm. Isn't any more, of course. " was all he got though, before he had at his fizzy green drink again. " You seem to be doing better already though. Focused again. "

Taking a quick inventory; yes.. Tony was. It pulled the awkward and agitated back into the room for him again though. He seriously, had let his guard down way too much with Loki. Again. Actually caught himself enjoying the damned conversation. Too late to pretend it hadn't been a thing; but not too late to regret it or be angry at himself for it. " ..food was good; even if the chef's an evil, manipulative bastard I fully expect to have laced with something. "

" Just curry, tumeric and some herbs, if you must know. "

" We'll see. "

" Neh; what we'll see; is whether or not you've the 'balls'? To take me up on a brief, secondary bet during our intermission. "

Which had him squinting at the guy. Couldn't help it. Because bet one was weird enough; weirder yet sometimes that Tony had been teh one to initiate it on a whiplash inducing whim. " ...I'll hear it. "

" Your nurses suck at making you do things. " made him snort. " But both of them have looked happy to leave for the handful you've presented yourself as. "

" Go on... " squint, narrowing. He was almost blurry again for the tight look of suspicion Tony was aiming at him.

Which.. _fucker. He's smirking. No! He's snickering at me!_

" ...I'm aware you'd like to be assured our next meeting in the field is possible somewhere here, on Earth. Without the bet, I make no promises. And you are in no shape to stop me; any more than the others are. Not now. " was he could admit tempting already on it's own with the implications. " And, I've been bored, with no company to entertain me; which doesn't help that possibility. As well as admit that, I would prefer if you must hunt me; you at least do so at the best of your capability. You're hardly worthy in your current state. "

" Get to it already. "

" If you can't prove me wrong and your next nurse leaves in a similar mood, or you're unable to acquire another; I will agree to stay until you are at least well enough to fly. "

Which as usual was an ass backwards end of the bet for him to take up, unless you took the all important hardly worthy bit into account. But.. if he made good on this one; oh. This could be fun and useful. " Full nurse duties?"

He caught onto that too quick; though not the way Tony would like: and he knew it before he answered. That some smart assed comment was headed his way. Those blue eyes were shning with too much enjoyment for it to be anything else. " Ohh.. full duties, hm. I look forward to bath time. "

God fuckin' dammit. " .....yeah you would. "

" I am very curious. Any tattoos of your own..? " the refill on his drink, and he was warring with himself on plans. How to make the next nurse hate him versus how to charm them. Because this was a bad idea. This was a really bad, insane idea. I mean he could manage it; but it was a bad idea.

" I'll show you mine if you show me yours, _your highness._ " managed Tony a few points in that it made Loki fight spitting his green fizzy right back into his cup. It also made Stark wonder.. just where else did he have tattoos, to get that reaction in particular..?


End file.
